King Zelda
King Zelda 'is Hyrule's King and father to Jenna (adoptive) and Princess Zelda, respectively. He is presumably based on the canon King of Hyrule , though it is rather difficult to be sure given that this King apparently named his biological daughter after himself and is still somehow alive, even though the canon events in OOT leading to his death still reportedly happened in this story. Role Any one with inference skills can easily tell what this one is. King Zelda and his relationship with Jenna and her family clearly exist for the purpose of giving her some leverage to wealth and prestige. He truly doesn't do much more than bestow expensive gifts on the Silverblades and, occasionally, come out to gush about what a great daughter Jenna is. There was a subplot mentioned in passing about an attempted assassination against him that Link managed to stop, but that, like many other interesting plot possibilities, gets the shaft in favor of gratuitous sex scenes. Characterization Despite his rather bleak and simplistic role in the story, King Zelda is, admittedly, one of the characters with a stronger personality (though take this with a grain of salt, considering who he is being compared to). He is a ripe, jolly old elf who seems to be in a perpetually good mood, probably because whenever we see him, Jenna is around too. He doesn't seem to be too preoccupied with trivial matters like running his kingdom, especially when Jenna is visiting and has merchandise to show off to him (with the intention of guilting him into buying something) or when Jenna is in trouble or when Jenna needs some kind of expensive something. Relationship With Jenna ''"Ever since my parents died when I was very young, I never let anyone get very close to me. But the King was different. He opened up to me, took me into his family and became like a father to me. He gave me a home to come to every year. When I was in Hyrule, I felt at home." As mentioned previously, King Zelda considers Jenna one of his daughters and often refers to her as such when she is around (just in case anyone forgets). A lot of readers have had trouble with the fact that he seems to prefer her to his other, biological and canon daughter, Zelda, and that no other character seems to find this problematic. In the course of the story, the King gifts Jenna with a beach side vacation home, a wedding gown, a wedding (that all of Hyrule was obligated to attend), livestock and a blessing ceremony. The passing mention of a possibility that Link and Jenna will assume the throne after he dies rather than Zelda is likely of his masterminding as well. It is never made explicitly clear why or how King Zelda became so attached to Jenna, how she even got access to the Royal Family long enough to become friends with them, or why he would obviously prefer her over his own daughter. As with anything in this story that has a flimsy or nonexistent explanation, one can assume that the underlying justification is '''just because. Quotes * "Jenna my sweet daughter, what have ye acquired through thy travels this past year?" * Then the King hugged me, gave Link a pat on the back and a wink. I knew what he meant by that. Category:characters